For Queen and Country
by 1Bedward
Summary: Spoilers for Season 3. Sherlock did get sent into exile at the end of HLV as Moriarty did not return, but now 3 years on Moriarty is back so Sherlock must return to save his country. MaryxJohn SherlockxMolly. Trigger Warnings include mentioned drug use and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**First published fanfiction hopefully it doesn't suck but I tried;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock even if I kind of wish I did!**

Chapter 1. The Prodigal Son

3 years since Sherlock was exiled.

John:

I had just left the clinic after a frankly dull day at work when a parked black estate car caught my attention as leaning against its door was one Mycroft Holmes. He quirked one eyebrow at me, I chuckled and walked towards the car.

Mary:

I was walking home with Lizzy having just picked her up from pre-school when I saw a sleek black car pull up to the curb next to us, I smiled it was time.

Lestrade:

I'd been in the middle of booking someone when I got a text 'Get in the car Detective Inspector.', I hadn't noticed the car with tinted windows idling beside me, I opened its door whilst muttering 'bloody bastard' even though I was grinning like mad.

Molly:

I was heading to get a cup of tea from the cafeteria after finishing a Mr White's autopsy when I noticed a woman dressed in an expensive looking skirt suit leaning against the door to my lab tapping on her phone, she looked up after a beat, stood up strait and beckoned me with a finger to follow as she began walking towards the exit. Inside my heart skipped a beat.

Mrs Hudson:

There was a knock at the door and when I opened it, it revealed a man in a dark suit and sun glasses with one of those curly wire things going up to his ear which body guards wear in the movies. He nodded to me and stepped back to let me pass as I practically slammed the door behind me in my haste forgetting about my tea I had left on the kitchen table.

As the five cars drove out of London towards an abandoned building site a passenger in a sixth car smiled whilst he, looked out of the window at the countryside flying by.

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock even if I kind of wish I did!**

**Okay so my story is may switch POVs-I will try to warn you when it changes-but most of the time it will be written from the perspective of a narrator, so bear with me and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2. The Rabbles Reunion

One by one each car pulled into the building site and the occupants exited their vehicles and joined the group forming between them and engaged in anxious chit-chat.

Excited yet nervous anticipation rolled off of John as he knew that he was about to get his best friend back, but he was worried about the reason he was allowed to be back. Sherlock Holmes had been sent in to exile because he murdered Charles Augustus Magnussen in order to protect John and Mary. John knew Sherlock would never be allowed back unless something was really wrong and that made him anxious.

Mycroft Holmes stood at the edge of the group leaning against his umbrella waiting not interested in socialising with his younger brother's acquaintances. He could hear a car approaching through the trees and straightened up; this alerted the trained assassin and the army doctor that something was happening. They turned to the entrance of the site and watched as the car turned in and parked directly in front of the group who were now all paying attention. Lizzy Watson watched with keen curiosity beside Mrs Hudson who moments before she had been chatting to about a picture she had drawn at pre-school.

The moment the door of the car was open John and Mary were rushing to embrace their friend, the others only had a brief glimpse of an unruly mop of curly black hair before it was smothered by the arms of John and Mary. Mary may have only known Sherlock for a brief 9 months but in that time they had formed a bond akin to the bond of a brother and sister.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sherlock:

'Alright, alright, I get you missed me but is it really necessary to smother me before anything exciting happens.' I said feeling slightly uncomfortable with the surprise attack of John and Mary.

My remark was met with a very eloquent 'Shut-up you twat!' from John as he released me.

I was then pulled by Mary towards the group of people waiting nearby; I internally groaned at this unnecessary gesture no doubt put on by Mycroft who was looking extremely smug, inside my mind palace I kicked him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sherlock was brought to a stop in front of the Watson's little girl who looked up and said 'Hello. Are you the one ev-we-one is calling a bast-tard?' Sherlock looked up startled to all the faces around him bearing guilty expressions and rolled his eyes.

Looking back down to the girl with honey coloured ringlets he smiled and said 'Yep that would be me.'

**Review please Constructive criticism welcome!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock even if I kind of wish I did!**

**Hey guys here is chapter three!**

Chapter 3. Lying is bad Daddy!

The happy reunion of everyone was quickly broken up by Mycroft who butted into an intense moment between Molly and Sherlock who were engaged in a staring contest by saying 'Although I'm sure some people think it's lovely that you're back Brother Mine, you are back for a reason and that is Moriarty.'

Everything was suddenly deafly quiet, Sherlock's head doing a full on exorcist move whipping around at supper speed to look at his brother all the rest just watched on with horrified expressions except Lizzy who thought the adults were behaving like big weirdies.

Sherlock eventually regained his verbal capacity starting 'uhh, right so that's not good…'

John looked at Sherlock with an exasperated expression and said 'No shit Sherlock!'. Sherlock threw John a reproachful look and started pacing.

"So what so we know, have you actually physically seen him?" Sherlock asked his mind already ticking over.

Mycroft drew In a deep breath before launching into it 'Over the past week 7 bodies have been found with JM carved onto their foreheads, at first we thought it was another fan crime but then 3 days ago I received a web-cam call from Moriarty telling me that a passenger plane is going to crash into Parliament in 9 days. Now we have 6 days in which to prevent this happening without causing the nation to panic, that is where you come in brother dear.' His eyes flickered up to Sherlock's. Sherlock leant his head back with his eyes closed.

Little Lizzy pulled on her father's sleeve, causing him to look away from the two brothers, and asked him 'Daddy, oo's Mowearty?' her child's tongue unable to pronounce the consulting criminals name.

John glanced at Mary who looked as lost as him 'ahh, umm, err, yeah…'

Sherlock butted in saying 'A very clever criminal who will not hesitate to kill your family' Mary reached over and smacked him up-side the head.

'Sherlock she's three!' Mary exclaimed.

'And she needs to understand the dangers of the world which you and John were going to lie abot.'

'We were not!' John Sputtered.

'Daddy lying is bad!'

'See your child agrees with me' Sherlock grinned at the two parents whilst John's face turned purple.

Molly piped up to bring the bickering children back to the problem at hand, 'If you are quite finished shouldn't we come up with a plan?'

Sherlock was suddenly back on focus firing out orders, 'Yes you are quite correct Miss Hooper, Mycroft I want all the reports you have had relating to Moriarty or his people in the last three years, Lestrade get me any CCTV you have relating to the murders. Molly get me those bodies to look at, Mary, Mrs Hudson, find somewhere hidden for us to stay we're all targets especially You, John and Lizzy. John you're coming with me.'

**Review please!**


End file.
